Just a Dream
by BlackpoolQueen
Summary: Amy has been dreaming a lot lately, always about Clara. She isn't sure what those dreams mean, or if the other girl wants the same. She needs to make up her mind about her feelings for Clara before the Impossible Girl gets tired of waiting.


A/N: Have some more Clamy. This could be considered a prequel to my other Clamy story, "Christmas Shower". Many thanks to borisinwonderland, my first reviewer in that story, who took the time to ask for another one. Hope you enjoy and please tell me your thoughts in the reviews.

* * *

><p>Amy could feel Clara's fingers through her hair, her own hands clinging desperately to Clara's dress while she placed heated kisses down the brunette's neck. She heard Clara moan, pressing her body against hers and tensing underneath her.<p>

She unzipped Clara's dress and pulled it up her head, throwing it away and not caring about where it landed. Clara couldn't say anything but Amy's name as the Scottish girl ran her hands up and down her sides, tickling her skin. Amy was moving her kisses to Clara's middle when she rolled them around in one quick move so she would be on top. She was always so bossy.

Clara forced Amy's arms either side of her head and kissed the path from her ear to her mouth, all across her jaw line. She ripped open Amy's shirt -discarding it somewhere close to her own dress-, and proceeded to unbutton her jeans. Once the two girls where equally bare -both in their underwear-, Clara pulled back and opened her mouth to say something, their lips so close that Amy almost couldn't resist to kiss her. Clara locked her huge brown eyes on Amy's and…

"Amy! Wake up!"

Amy opened her eyes and caught sight of same brown eyes she'd just been dreaming about. Clara was in her pyjamas, kneeling next to the sofa she'd been sleeping on and looking down at her, her hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy rubbed her eyes, adjusting them to the little light in the room. Suddenly, she remembered what she'd just been doing in her dreams and she blushed, her eyes widening. Fortunately, the room was dark enough to hide that from Clara, who was fully focused on her.

"Are you okay? You were calling my name…I wasn't sure if I should wake you but after a few minutes I got worried that there was something wrong and I-" Clara was speeding up on her speech, her worry showing in her voice. Amy blushed a deeper red with the thought of Clara hearing her call out her name -and worrying that she'd been having a bad dream. She could be so innocent sometimes.

"Shh, Clara, I'm okay. It was just a dream. I don't even remember what it was about." Amy lied, trying to calm Clara. She sat up on the sofa and noticed that she wasn't in her room. A quick look around told her that they were in one of the many living rooms in the TARDIS. She asked Clara how long she'd been asleep and learned that it had only been about half an hour. They'd returned from an adventure with the Doctor and sat to watch a movie, but she'd fallen asleep, so Clara decided to take a shower and go to bed, but she'd had to go back to the living room to fetch her mobile phone and found Amy calling her. When Clara finished with her explanation, Amy felt herself too awake to go straight to bed, so she asked Clara if she wanted a drink.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go put the kettle on." Clara offered standing up, but Amy stopped her.

"Actually, I was thinking about something more like a beer. I'm pretty sure I saw some in the kitchen." Amy felt like having a girls' night, since Clara was her only female friend around -and the Doctor was hardly a drinking partner-, they could sit to talk a little bit and have a drink while they were on it.

Clara smiled at her, visibly surprised with Amy's proposal but pleased anyway.

Amy lead the way to the kitchen first, where she got as much bottles as they could carry. She opened a couple and passed one to Clara, who was sitting on the bed.

Amy noticed that she was still on her shirt and shorts, so she asked Clara if she minded her changing there. She didn't oppose, of course, so Amy stripped to her underwear and put on a wide T-shirt that covered her just below her bottom, showing off her legs almost completely. During all this time, Amy pretended not to notice Clara's eyes focused on her.

When she finished, Amy took a sip of her bottle and sat on the other edge of the bed. Her eyes were locked on Clara's, fascinated by how beautiful they were. Amy suggested watching a movie so she wouldn't give Clara a chance to ask about her dream.

Two movies later, they'd finished all the beers they had brought, so they'd found a bottle of Chocolate liquor. Amy knew how strong the liquor was, so she only had one shot, but Clara found she really liked the taste, and she had a couple more than she should have had, which got her a bit too affectionate towards Amy. Halfway through the second movie, Clara had rested her head on Amy's shoulder, who was struggling not to pull the brunette's face just a little bit up and kiss her. Clara hadn't spoken for a while, so she thought she had fallen asleep, but a few minutes after the second movie was over, she felt Clara move, shifting her head to her lap. Amy couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through Clara's brown locks, and even though Clara looked like she was about to fall asleep, her eyes were fully focused on Amy's hazel ones -like she was really thinking about something.

She spoke so softly that Amy almost couldn't hear her. Almost.

"You're so beautiful." She said it matter-of-factly, like she'd thought about it before.

Amy didn't know what to reply, and decided that Clara was probably too drunk to realise what she was saying. Clara must have seen that Amy wasn't going to say anything, because she continued.

"I've always liked your hair. It's so red and soft…And your legs too, they drive me crazy. I can't sleep thinking about your legs. And there're also your eyes. I love your eyes."

There was such a loving tone on Clara's voice…It made Amy want to kiss her, but she knew none of it was real; Clara didn't really fancy her or anything, she had just had one too many drinks. She wouldn't even remember she had said it in the morning.

But she also wouldn't remember anything Amy had said. She was too good to take advantage of Clara's state, but she could get some thoughts out of her head.

"I like your hair, too; it's always so perfect. And your eyes, they stop my heart every time you look at me. That without mentioning the imperious craving I have to kiss you whenever you're close enough."

Clara still looked mostly sleepy, even if a little surprised. Still, she pulled her head up from Amy's lap and placed it dangerously close to Amy's face.

"Then why don't you?" Clara sounded so innocent, almost like a child's question accompanied by those puppy eyes.

Amy desperately wanted to close the gap between them, but she just couldn't. Even if Clara didn't remember -which she doubted, she looked far too conscious-, she would remember, and she didn't want to know she had taken advantage of her, so she put her hand on Clara's cheek.

"Let's go to sleep, ok?" She spoke calmly, convincing Clara to change the subject. Clara nodded and allowed Amy to accommodate her on the bed. Amy knew she wouldn't be able to carry Clara to her room -she was feeling a little tipsy herself-, so she climbed to the other side and hugged Clara from behind, like she needed to protect her.

Her dreams were more intense then, because in them she could feel Clara's perfume next to her, which made them even more real.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy woke up to a still asleep Clara facing her. She looked so beautiful that Amy couldn't really compare the sight with anything she had seen before. The only word that kept coming to her mind was <em>perfect<em>.

She stared at her while she slept, trying to memorise every detail she could before she woke and left her side. She didn't notice that her arm was still wrapped around Clara's waist.

A few minutes later, Clara began to stir and twist. Finally, her eyes opened, and Amy was sure she would pull back as soon as she noticed their faces so close, but Clara smiled.

"Hey there." Clara said, her voice still sleepy. Amy smiled back before replying, surprised that Clara seemed unaffected by their proximity.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" Clara looked pretty comfy all curled up next to Amy, her forehead pressed against the other girl's chest.

"Bit of a headache, but fine. I'm not the baby you think I am, you know. I can take a bit of alcohol." She replied with a defying smirk.

Amy was worried that Clara actually remembered what they had said the night before. She wanted to know exactly how much she knew, but she couldn't just ask. She decided to tease her like they always did.

"Oh really? Didn't look like you could last night…" She used a sarcastic tone to lighten the mood.

They both laughed, but as the seconds passed and their laughs died down, their eyes were strongly locked, tension clearly between them. Amy knew she had to figure out a way to know what Clara remembered, so she offered to make some tea for breakfast.

Clara pushed away the covers to get up, and they both blushed as they found Amy's arm wrapped around Clara. Amy removed it as quickly as she could, but that didn't stop Clara from laughing at her.

Still, she ignored it and got out of the bed, closely followed by the Scottish girl. Amy was a bit disappointed that Clara left immediately to go to her room; she had kind of been hoping to get to strip in front of her again.

Not long after, they were at the kitchen having tea and biscuits. They were staring at each other, but none of them said anything as they were too busy with their own thoughts. Clara was the first to break the silence.

"Don't you ever cover your legs?" She sounded so serious that she caught Amy completely off-guard.

"What?"

"You're always wearing shorts or skirts…Last night it was neither, so I wonder if you ever wear jeans or something. Do you?"

Okay, so she remembered. Something at least. And she had been wondering that? Amy was relieved that she hadn't imagined Clara's eyes fixed on her legs when she had changed.

Amy wanted a clever comeback, and she'd rather have Clara not noticing how surprised she was with her question. Which she had kind of showed already with her first reaction.

She leaned across the table, closer to Clara. With a sassy smirk of her own, she responded in a low voice.

"Well, I would, but I wouldn't want to deny you a sight you enjoy so much."

Clara blushed a deep pink, but she didn't pull away. Having achieved the effect she had been looking for, Amy smiled.

The Doctor suddenly walked into the room, completely oblivious to the tension between his companions.

* * *

><p>Amy couldn't believe that Clara had such a bad girl hidden underneath her dress. She'd made her pay for the comment from earlier. All day she had been glancing at her over her shoulder, making her hair move around her face more than it was strictly necessary and standing a lot closer than she usually did, constantly invading her personal space. And in a quite twisted sort of way, Amy really liked Clara's revenge.<p>

Since the moment she was alone back in her room, she had been replaying the day's events in her mind and thinking about possible ways of solving the tension between them. Clara had to remember what she had said, otherwise her revenge wouldn't have been so perfectly executed. If she remembered, then that meant she knew exactly what she was saying when she asked why wouldn't Amy just kiss her. And that meant she was waiting for her. Clara wanted Amy to make up her mind, and now she was sure of what she wanted. She wanted Clara.

At this new discovery, Amy ran out of the bath tub to her room to find some clothes and gathered some courage to talk to Clara. She found her at the observatory, seated on the floor looking at the ceiling with the projection of a red nebula on it. She didn't seem to notice when Amy walked in and sat next to her.

Amy looked down to where their hands were as close as they could be without touching, then up Clara's arm until she caught sight of the other girl's huge eyes focused on the stars, her lips slightly parted showing how amazed she was by the lights above. Once again, Amy could only think about how beautiful she looked.

However, Amy knew it was time to talk. She tried her best to not sound like she doubted about what she wanted to say; she didn't wanted Clara to take it the wrong way.

"So…you remembered last night all along." Not the best starter, but she couldn't think of anything better.

"I meant it. I knew what I was saying. Ok, maybe I wasn't exactly thinking about consequences or anything, but still." Clara's voice was a serious tone Amy hadn't heard before. She was still focused on the stars, avoiding to look at Amy.

"I know. I…said my part without thinking too, but it's true. I'm sorry I was so stupid that I didn't notice before."

Clara finally faced Amy, her eyes puzzled. She didn't have time to say anything though, because Amy closed the gap between them, kissing her full on the lips. She brought her hand to Clara's face, softly stroking her cheek. Clara's own hands met at the back of Amy's neck as she started to kiss her back.

Amy slowly pushed Clara down so they would be laying on the floor. After a while, Clara used the force she had on her small body to roll them around, her lips not leaving Amy's. Amy laughed into the kiss because she remembered how bossy Clara had been in her dreams -placing herself on top-, and she was doing the same then.

"What?" Clara asked trying to sound upset, but her smile gave her away.

"You're so bossy. And I'm in love with you."

Clara lowered her head again to kiss her. Amy was surprised at her own words, showing both of them the feelings she didn't know she had.

At last, they made their way to Amy's bedroom -the observatory was nice, very romantic, but the floor was too hard. As their clothes ended up at different points of the room, Clara didn't miss her chance to tease Amy.

"If I'd know I only had to torture you for a day to finally get this I would've done it ages ago."

"Well, that and one or two very interesting dreams."

Clara couldn't believe that Amy had actually dreamed about them. Amy wished she had kept it to herself, now she wouldn't hear the end of it. Still, Clara was very interested in learning more about those dreams.

* * *

><p>The next day, when they stepped out of the TARDIS on a new planet, the Doctor's jaw dropped at the sight of Clara stealing a kiss from his best friend. The girls could only laugh at him.<p> 


End file.
